This relates generally to dosimetry sensors.
A dosimetry sensor senses dose. Dose is the energy received from an ionizing radiation source by a given material per unit of mass.
Dosimetry applications are numerous. For example, dosimetry may be utilized in security systems, sterilization applications, high energy physics, space applications, and medical applications.
Spatial dosimetry determines a localized measurement of radiation dose at particular positions over a distance in one or more dimensions. An example of an application of spatial dosimetry is determining the radiation dose applied by an ionizing source to a tumor. Ideally, the highest radiation dose is directed at the tumor, while the healthy tissue, where the tumor does not exist, is exposed to the lowest possible dose. To this end, two or three dimensional spatial dosimetry may be used to measure the radiation exposure across the tumor and in the regions proximate to the tumor.